Bronx Zoo/Animated
Not to be confused with Bronx Zoo from IDW Comics The Bronx Zoo'Edens, Mark and Edens, Michael (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "The Scaring of the Green" p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. is located in the Bronx, a borough of New York City, within Bronx Park. It is the world's largest metropolitan zoo and spans 265 acres. History Primary Canon After the Bog Hound arrived in New York on St. Patrick's Day, it entered the Bronx Zoo and quickly cleared it up people and most of its animals. Like a typical dog, the Hound chased the zoo's wild cats up a tree. Egon Spengler later arrived but his equipment failed and he made a retreat. Ral freed all the animals and made all of them walk, talk, and do other things that only humans could do. The Ghostbusters went there to investigate, only to be ambushed and put in one of the cages.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's a Jungle Out There" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:33-09:35). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "City zoo, on the double!" Ral introduced himself, told them of the time he was imprisoned in a statue by humans, and that what was happening to the animals was his plan for the last 3,000 years. After he left with his "children," Janine and Slimer freed the guys and they went to stop the evil animal demon. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Dimension 68-E One night, Ghash manifested in the Congo Gorilla Forest exhibit, near one of the gorillas, in the southwest part of the zoo. The Extreme Ghostbusters were called. Garrett Miller sped ahead of everyone and shot at Ghash by himself. Ghash blocked the stream but became scared and quickly flew off. Proteus appeared, in search of an earlier incarnation of the original team. The Extreme Ghostbusters fired on Proteus but did no damage. Proteus pulled Garrett to his face and examined him. Disappointed in another failure to find his quarry, Proteus teleported away. Garrett yelled out for him to come back. Roland Jackson concluded they got off lucky. Dimension 68-R Spooks Away added a Hellspawner to their Prediction Engine and a new glimpse 24 hours into the future was produced. They observed Peter and Winston blasting a Penguin Ghost at the Bronx Zoo. Trivia *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, page 2, the gorilla is based on the character Tracy from the Filmation's Ghostbusters animated series. **Tracy's hat and communicator are on the left panel of the information board. See Also *Bronx Zoo from IDW Comics Appearances Primary Canon '''The Real Ghostbusters *"The Scaring of the Green" *"It's a Jungle Out There" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters References Gallery Collages BronxZooinTheScaringoftheGreenepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" ZooinItsaJungleOutThereepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" Primary Canon BronxZooAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated10.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated11.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated12.jpg|As seen in "The Scaring of the Green" BronxZooAnimated02.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" BronxZooAnimated13.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" BronxZooAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" BronxZooAnimated04.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" BronxZooAnimated05.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" Secondary Canon BronxZooAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 BronxZooAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 BronxZooAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:IDW Locations